You Can't Take That Away
by mistresSierra
Summary: A few months after the game, two people from Earth appears and changes the history of Gaia...forever. Earth is gone and will this also be the end for Gaia? Will Cloud's planet die? Please R
1. The Arrival

You Can't Take That Away" by: mistresSierra  
  
I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII. I ONLY OWN KAITHAE, ATHEN, AND SOMETHINGS I MADE UP.  
  
Chapter one, "The Arrival"  
  
*A black ship suddenly crashed in the North Cave...when Cloud and the gang were in it...*  
  
Cloud: What is that black ship doing here? Where did it come from?  
  
Tifa: I...do not know. It must have crashed landed here or something...  
  
*The door opened they came in and checked it out...they saw two wounded people, a girl with long brown hair, pink lips, complexion as white as snow and red eyes, a guy with blue eyes, green hair and a purple cloak.  
  
Wounded person: Please help me...I am Kaithae a traveler from Earth...  
  
Barret: What the hell is this girl saying? Damn we gotta save her.  
  
Vincent: That is fine with me...  
  
Cait Sith: Umm...does anyone here know what the Earth is?  
  
Yuffie: Not a clue Cait Sith...but whatever it is, I do not think there is materia in that place.  
  
Tifa: No way, I could have had heard it before. What do your think Cloud?  
  
Cloud: Err...before that, let us take them to the Highwind.  
  
*The gang took them to the Highwind.*  
  
Wounded person 2: (What has happened to Earth? Why has it transformed to this planet?)  
  
Tifa: How are you feeling? By the way, what is your name?  
  
Wounded person 2: I am...Athen...ouch...  
  
Tifa: Is something wrong? I will heal it at once.  
  
Athen: My...leg...hurts.  
  
Tifa: Hmm...I can do something about it...CURE3!  
  
*Green light filled the room and Athen was healed...*  
  
Athen: Thanks...  
  
Tifa: Oh yeah, my name is Tifa.  
  
Kaithae: Athen, are you okay?  
  
Athen: Yeah. 


	2. The Mixup

Chapter 2 "The Mix-up"  
  
Cloud met Kaithae at the room with chocobos in the Highwind.  
  
Cloud: Kaithae, I cannot help wondering, what is Earth?  
  
Kaithae: Cloud, the Earth is my planet. The humans there are weak, they have no power, and nevertheless their intelligence is beyond your imagination. The Earth was in this part of the universe...I do not know why your planet is here.  
  
Cloud: So...this planet made you lose your home.  
  
Kaithae: Yes, this...Gaia...  
  
Cloud: I see what you mean...we almost lost this planet because of Sephiroth.  
  
Kaithae: Who is Sephiroth?  
  
Cloud: Well, he is a man wanting to be one with the planet but in order to do that; he needs to destroy the world.  
  
Kaithae: That is dreadful. Oh, I forgot. Cloud can you take the Highwind where we landed? I must fix the Sarinia.  
  
Cloud: What is the Sarinia?  
  
Kaithae: The Sarinia is the most powerful ship made by humankind. Well I mean that black ship...  
  
Cloud: I see. Can it fly in space?  
  
Kaithae: Precisely, a long time ago, humans wanted to explore the universe wondering, if there were other people that walked around. My ancestors created the Sarinia to explore the universe. However, before the Sarinia could take off, an asteroid hit the planet. Millions of humans died. There were only two hundred twenty-two people left. They rode the Sarinia in search of a new home...as time passed, the food supply grew smaller and many people died. Finally, the only ones left were the two of us, Athen and me.  
  
Cloud: Your race died out.  
  
Kaithae: *sigh* Yes...  
  
Athen came in the room. He was carrying a cube of ice in his hand.  
  
Cloud: Athen, what is that?  
  
Kaithae: Athen do not say...  
  
Athen: Yes, Kaithae, this will be it. Cloud you take this as a gift.  
  
Cloud grabbed it from Athen. The ice cube melted like it was in fire and a small flower suddenly was in it. The flower bloomed instantly.  
  
Cloud: EH?  
  
Tifa came in.  
  
Tifa: Cloud, what the...  
  
Cloud: It is a gift from Athen and Kaithae.  
  
Tifa: Whatever it is, may I have it? It is beautiful.  
  
Kaithae: It's the only thing that we saved from Earth. It's called the Crying Heart.  
  
Athen: We were planning to save it for a special occasion. We wanted to give it to people that can plant it so that we can know what Earth is. The two of us were born in the Sarinia. We never had the chance to see the Earth. Our parents died when we were seven. We piloted the Sarinia without knowing how. We didn't know how to pilot it so we crash all the time. This is the first planet we ever felt welcome.  
  
Tifa: So I guess we have good hospitalities.  
  
Kaithae: Yeah.  
  
Athen: Yeah you are.  
  
Cloud: So let's go and plant the flower.  
  
Tifa: Wait I want to see it a little bit longer...it reminds me of Aeris.  
  
Athen: We will plant it tomorrow.  
  
Cloud: For now, let's fix the Sarinia.  
  
Cloud and the gang went to the deck of Highwind. They saw Cid.  
  
Cloud: Hey Cid, could you take us to the North Cave.  
  
Cid: Yeah whatever.  
  
The Highwind flew to the North Cave. They saw the Sarinia.  
  
Athen: My dearest friend, I will fix you now.  
  
The gang fixed the Highwind. Kaithae and Cloud walked on one corridor. Cloud suddenly slipped and accidentally kissed Kaithae. Kaithae broke free.  
  
Cloud: Kaithae, I'm sorry.  
  
Kaithae: Ahem, ahem...It's okay Cloud. It was an accident.  
  
Cloud: Are you okay, Kaithae?  
  
Kaithae: Yeah, I am.  
  
Tifa and Athen walked to the corridor.  
  
Tifa: What happened here?  
  
Athen: Why is Cloud all red?  
  
Cloud: Umm...no reason, I guess.  
  
Kaithae laughed. She knew the reason and knew it was embarrassing so...  
  
Kaithae: It's okay if you don't say it Cloud.  
  
Tifa: What is it Kaithae?  
  
Kaithae also turned red, because if either one of them would tell the reason, both of them would get embarrassed.  
  
Athen: Kaithae, what is wrong with you?  
  
Kaithae: Nothing...lets continue to fix the Sarinia.  
  
Cloud: Good idea.  
  
Therefore, the group continued to fix the Sarinia. It was already late at night when they finished. They chose to sleep in the Sarinia. Besides, there were beds and an air conditioner in there. When all of them were asleep, Kaithae stayed in the terrace looking at the outside.  
  
Kaithae: (So, this is the new Earth. It seems a little bit more violent. Magic existed in my world but only in fantasies. This is reality. I know I am not dreaming. The disappearance of Earth, the beginning of this planet, the Sarinia and Cloud had happened quickly but I cannot accept that the remains of Earth are gone.)  
  
?: What are you looking at Kaithae?  
  
Cloud walked close to her.  
  
Cloud: Kaithae, I know its tough to accept but, you must understand!  
  
Kaithae: If you were in my place, you wouldn't understand.  
  
Cloud: But I am here for you and I will make you understand.  
  
Kaithae: It wouldn't help much. In my life, I knew that no one was there for me and you won't be there for me. This is my problem, my life and my spirit! You have your own, so you have no right to interfere with me nor do I have the right to interfere with you! We have our lives and there is no reason why we must help each other out.  
  
Cloud: Kaithae, I want to catch your tears that are clouding your heart. I know you feel down inside you but I can help.  
  
Kaithae: I told you, I don't want you to help!  
  
Kaithae ran to her room. Cloud wanted to chase her but he guessed it was useless. Cloud went back to his sleep. The next they, as planned, they planted the flower.  
  
Athen: Kaithae, you don't look so good. Are you okay?  
  
Kaithae: Yeah. However, if you think about it, this world is somewhat weird that, what happened to the remains of Earth?  
  
Athen: You must accept the fact that Earth is gone, Kaithae.  
  
Kaithae: You can but I cannot. Think of it, brother. The Earth is our true home not this Gaia. No matter how much we wanted to find a new home, the Earth is still our true home. No other place is worthy of that.  
  
Athen: Well did we ever see Earth? Are we born in Earth? The answer is no. Earth is not our real home, but what fate has given us is Gaia!  
  
Kaithae: Where were our ancestors born? They were born in Earth, they were raised in Earth, and they gave birth to our grandmothers and our grandfathers in Earth. Its natural that we have the blood of Earthlings in our veins, don't you?  
  
Athen: I do...but you must let go of the past...the past you cannot change, the present that you live in and the future you mustn't see. They all belong to fate! Fate has its own rules and you must follow it. Right now fate tells us that Gaia is our destiny.  
  
Kaithae: We have the power to change fate.  
  
Athen: Someone that dares defy fate will receive the ultimate punishment, the final dimension, death.  
  
Kaithae: I know my fate understands. It is not that brutal.  
  
Athen: Our fate is just the same, sister. I know fate is something very cruel. There is nothing more evil than fate.  
  
Kaithae: ... 


	3. Tough Life

Chapter 3, "Tough Life"  
  
~Tifa and Cloud~  
  
Tifa: Cloud, don't you think the two of them are speaking the truth?  
  
Cloud: I have full trust in them.  
  
Tifa: What I mean is, the final frontier is impossible to reach. They were able to pass the final frontier for a long time. Is that possible for man to reach?  
  
Cloud: Kaithae told me once that Earthlings have intelligence beyond your imagination.  
  
Tifa: Cloud, why do you believe that?  
  
Cloud: You ask me why, because I understand Kaithae and Athen. Try to understand Tifa, look inside of them. Their past is heavy and still, you don't care. You still have the dark doubts in your mind. You must release those doubts, Tifa.  
  
Athen and Kaithae walked near Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Athen: Are you finished doing that? Tifa: Yeah, why?  
  
Kaithae: I made some sandwiches and tea at the Sarinia, we are having our lunch.  
  
The four of them walked in the Sarinia's kitchen. They saw Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Red XIII and Barret eating sandwiches and drinking the tea.  
  
Vincent: Kaithae, from what is this tea made from.  
  
Kaithae: It is Darjeeling Tea. Why, is there a problem?  
  
Vincent: Nothing, I just thought it was nice. Lucrecia used to made teas that tasted like this.  
  
Athen: "Used to"?  
  
Vincent: Lucrecia perished in this world a long time ago. I wasn't able to save her from Hojo.  
  
Athen: Who is Hojo?  
  
Cloud: Let us sit for a while. Okay Vincent, lets hear the story.  
  
The four sat down. Vincent started to tell the story.  
  
Vincent: Hojo was a professor of Shinra. He participated in the Jenova Project. Lucrecia was my friend, the one that is most important to me. Hojo made my girlfriend Lucrecia pregnant, for an evil reason, to be a specimen for the Jenova Project. Jenova's cells were injected to Lucrecia's body for her child. After Lucrecia gave birth, everything was normal until a few days later, she died. I blamed Hojo for everything, but Hojo shot me with his gun. He sealed me inside this coffin (spoiler) in the Shinra Mansion, until Cloud found me.  
  
Yuffie: Yup, that's the story.  
  
Barret: It makes me melt whenever I hear that story.  
  
Cloud: That's what happened.  
  
Tifa: Yeah, it's quite sad, you know.  
  
Athen: Hey, now that we're all here, let's hear the story of all you people.  
  
Cloud: I'll go first. When I was young, I dreamt about being a member of SOLDIER, I never made it to SOLDIER though, but I made myself believe I was when I'm not. I pretended to be Zack so I can make up stories relevant to the current events. On one mission, Sephiroth, Zack, me and another soldier came to Nibelheim to check on the broken reactor. Tifa was our guide, so we went to the reactor. There, Sephiroth and I saw a few more specimens in the Jenova Project. He thought he was different, in some way, but that thought drove him crazy. He confined himself in the inn and suddenly came to the Shinra Mansion to study about the Jenova Project. After a few nights, he came out of the Shinra Mansion, and burnt Nibelheim...  
  
Athen: Sephiroth was in a big part of your life, isn't he Cloud?  
  
Kaithae: So, who's next?  
  
Cait Sith: I will. My past is quite clear, so hear it goes. I am a member of Shinra. I work for them, using this toy body. I met with Cloud on the Gold Saucer and stole his Keystone for Shinra. After that, I still wanted to help Shinra but I wanted to save the planet. Therefore, I trusted Cloud and because of my high position in Shinra, I was able to control Shinra and take them out of Cloud's mission.  
  
Yuffie: That's it.  
  
Tifa: It's a nice story.  
  
Cloud: ...  
  
Cid: ...  
  
Vincent: You're lucky you had a good past.  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah, I am happy.  
  
Tifa: Who's next?  
  
Yuffie: I will. I was born in Wutai, a far off place. When I was young, we lost the war, we got peace but...we lost something else. If you can see Wutai now, it used to be important. Now it's just a resort town! I tried to retrieve Wutai's greatness by having materia, but all in vain. Well, that's my past.  
  
Athen: So, your home was nothing important anymore.  
  
Yuffie: Yeah. Nevertheless, I know, someday, it will gain its pride once more!  
  
Kaithae: Wow, you have a lot of spirit.  
  
Yuffie: Of course I do.  
  
Kaithae: Yeah, so...who's next?  
  
Tifa: Mine is all the same as Cloud, so will I still tell mine?  
  
Athen: If you don't want to, then don't. If you want to, go ahead.  
  
Tifa: Never mind.  
  
Barret: Okay. Therefore, my past is about Shinra, saving the planet, Marlene and Dyne. Damn those bastards, Shinra. They burnt my town to the ground, made me lose my arm, and killed my friends and family. Therefore, I turned against Shinra and fought for everything against them.  
  
Kaithae: Wait a minute I noticed something. What is the root of all your sufferings is Shinra. Is that why you all understand each other? I hoped to have things that way, but if you lost your planet, you could've understood. However, you didn't. Therefore, you won't understand anything.  
  
Cid: The first time I noticed it.  
  
All except Cid: Hey Cid, you haven't told us your story yet.  
  
Cid: It's about Shinra also. They made my dream impossible. I wanted to explore the outer space. Though it was hard, my dream was at my hands. My friend, Shera, wanted to sacrifice herself to fix the oxygen tank, at least. However, I didn't want to kill her so, I delayed the mission, Shinra promised to resume the mission but they made it poof, and disappeared. They took the space away from me and they wanted my plane, the Tiny Bronco. They took space away from me and now they are taking the skies away from me too...to hell with Shinra...  
  
Athen: It doesn't feel good when your dream is ruined.  
  
Kaithae: What a good past.  
  
Cid: What? You actually think the story is good. Well, if you're so smart, let's hear your story.  
  
Kaithae: Don't remind me of my past Cid!  
  
Athen: Yeah, Cid. It's better if you do not remind her.  
  
Cid: Hmph...  
  
Cloud: Everyone told their story.  
  
Kaithae: Hey, Cloud, can you take us to Gold Saucer? I think I want to check it out.  
  
Cloud: Okay then.  
  
Cid: Yeah, well...may I pilot the Sarinia? She's very beautiful.  
  
Athen: Of course. Well there are some problems.  
  
Cid: What?  
  
Kaithae: Do you know how to pilot?  
  
Cid: Umm...no.  
  
Athen: Kaithae and I will pilot this. You go to the Highwind instead.  
  
Cloud: Will you be okay?  
  
Kaithae: Why are you worried?  
  
Cloud: ...  
  
Tifa: Cloud?  
  
Cloud: It is nothing, really 


	4. An Exploration

Chapter 4, "An Exploration"  
  
Therefore, Cloud and his group went to the Highwind, while Athen and Kaithae went to the Helm of the ship. Both of them sat down on two chairs. There was a small ball at the side of each chair because if either one of them touches the ball, the ship will go wherever they want to.  
  
Athen: Are you ready?  
  
Kaithae: Yeah.  
  
Athen & Kaithae: We are of one mind and one body. We fly the Sarinia that traveled and saved humankind! Sarinia, I command you, GO!  
  
Athen and Kaithae held the ball. The Sarinia suddenly moved five times than the maximum speed of the total speed of the Highwind. Kaithae put on a headphone.  
  
Kaithae: Hello, Highwind...can you read me? OVER  
  
Cid: We read you loud and clear. OVER  
  
Kaithae: The Sarinia is too fast for you. We cannot follow you if you are moving that slow. OVER  
  
Cid: I will try to make her faster. OVER  
  
The Highwind moved faster, but still it was too slow.  
  
Kaithae: Is that it? OVER  
  
Cid: This as far as the Highwind can go what more do you want. OVER  
  
Kaithae: Oh, I am sorry. We were at warp level 2. I'll turn it off right away so that we'll go slower. OVER  
  
Kaithae pushed a blue button three times. The Sarinia moved slower.  
  
Kaithae: Okay Cid, we are moving slower. OVER  
  
Cid: Well, that's good news. OVER  
  
The Highwind reached North Corel. Both of their ships landed. The door to the Sarinia and the Highwind opened and they were out of their ships. A monster attacked Kaithae. Cloud didn't see it, though.  
  
Kaithae: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!  
  
The monster exploded when Kaithae said so.  
  
Tifa: Clap, Clap Wow, how did you do that?  
  
Kaithae: It was a skill a long time ago; I noticed I could blow up anything I want to.  
  
Tifa: How did you know?  
  
Kaithae: Some things attacked Sarinia once. I shouted and they suddenly blew up.  
  
Cloud: Let's proceed.  
  
The group walked to the train in Gold Saucer. Cloud led the way to the Gold Saucer.  
  
Kaithae: Hey, Cloud May I ride a chocobo?  
  
Cloud: Sure, you can. You can ride Flare. He is fast, and my fastest chocobo. He is colored gold, his stamina is 999 and his speed is 176.  
  
Kaithae: That sounds good. C'mon, let's register.  
  
Cloud: The rest of you, you can go and have some fun.  
  
Tifa: Will I come with them?  
  
Cloud: Sure, why not?  
  
Tifa's eyes were spilled tears.  
  
Tifa: You don't like me anymore! You treat me as if I'm someone ordinary in your life!  
  
Tifa ran to the speed square. Cloud didn't chase her for some reason.  
  
Kaithae: Aren't you going to say sorry?  
  
Cloud: I know her she'll change her mind.  
  
Kaithae: What if she doesn't?  
  
Cloud: I told you Kaithae, there is nothing to worry about! There is no way she won't change her mind.  
  
Kaithae: A girl's tears are precious. If you let it out then you're no worthy one bit of her.  
  
Cloud: Let's register.  
  
Ester: Hey Cloud, you want to register?  
  
Cloud: Let me register Flare.  
  
Ester: Which do you want, the long course or the short one?  
  
Cloud: Which do you want Kaithae?  
  
Kaithae: I'll take the short one.  
  
Ester: Good Luck!  
  
CONTESTANTS:  
  
1. Flare 2. TEIOH 3. EDWARD 4. GEORGE 5. SARA 6. JANE  
  
Commentator: Am I seeing a new racer there? I think her name's Kaithae, riding the champion chocobo, Flare. In number two, we have Joe riding the horse-powered black chocobo, Teioh. Who will win this race, Flare or TEIOH, Kaithae or Joe? Kaithae: (when the referee says go, I'll mount hard...got it.)  
  
Referee: Ready, set and go!  
  
Commentator: TEIOH is off to a bad start crowding with other chocobos, meanwhile a good start for the gold chocobo, Flare. TEIOH is now free from the crowd. He is gaining on Flare. Who will win? Wow, brilliant overtaking maneuvers there by TEIOH and, oh, my TEIOH is gaining far, what a brilliant performance by TEIOH. Wait, Flare is near TEIOH...some more...there! Flare has overtaken TEIOH! There is the finish line! Both chocobos are very close to each other...BOOM! Photo finish, people! Well it seems that...Flare won!  
  
Cloud: Kaithae, you won!  
  
Kaithae: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Cloud: You should be proud!  
  
Kaithae: Yeah I am.  
  
Counter: You may exchange your ticket with Item or GP.  
  
Cloud: What do you want?  
  
Kaithae: I want Item.  
  
Counter: Thank you, and congratulations.  
  
The woman in the counter gave heart-shaped locket.  
  
Counter: That is the Love Locket. If you look at the cover, there is something written there that changes every single day.  
  
Kaithae: Wow, it is beautiful.  
  
Cloud: C'mon lets go.  
  
Kaithae and Cloud went to the event square which they met with a photographer.  
  
Photographer: May I have your picture? It is only worth five Gil.  
  
Cloud: Sure.  
  
Kaithae: It will look perfect on my locket!  
  
Photographer: Oh, you are lovers. I will give you a discount. You can have a photo free.  
  
Kaithae: Sure!  
  
Cloud: We are not actually lovers...  
  
Photographer: Oh, c'mon! I notice the looks of young love.  
  
Cloud: I told you we are not...  
  
Kaithae: Cloud, there is no reason to shout at the photographer and we should accept his kind offer to give us a photo free.  
  
Cloud: Fine, I'm on a budget anyway.  
  
Photographer: Okay. One, two and three!  
  
FLASH  
  
Photographer: This is your photo. Please come again.  
  
Kaithae: Wow, it's beautiful.  
  
A clown with a horn blew at them.  
  
Clown: Congratulations! You are our 100th couple! You get to participate in horn our act tonight! It is called the, "Flightless Love" horn it has a nice story. Horn  
  
Cloud: Not again...  
  
Kaithae: It sounds like fun. C'mon, cloud.  
  
Clown: Horn Follow me, please.  
  
Cloud and Kaithae got into their costumes and performed on stage.  
  
~The Beginning~  
  
Narrator: It is a beautiful day in Vloliski; the rains of war have disappeared.  
  
Prince Zerith (Cloud): Oh, my Princess Querie (Kaithae), now we can live in peace.  
  
Princess Querie: Yes, my prince but the flames of war are still living inside our spirits, as we know it.  
  
Prince Zerith: There will be a time, princess when the flames inside their hearts will distinguish.  
  
Princess Querie: Right now, we need to help our people rebuild the damage that our enemy has cost, and then we can rest. Why are you in a hurry? There is nothing to worry about right now.  
  
Prince Zerith: My dearest princess I will help you.  
  
Princess Querie: I do not require your help.  
  
Prince Zerith: You cannot hide it Querie, you need someone to lift you.  
  
Princess Querie: Well, I do not need it from you, Zerith!  
  
~Next Scene~  
  
Wizard: Zerith, you want to capture her heart don't you?  
  
Prince Zerith: How can I?  
  
Wizard: A girl's heart is precious and someone not worthy of it must not even touch her.  
  
Prince Zerith: That's it?  
  
Wizard: The next is for you to realize.  
  
Prince Zerith: I see...  
  
The wizard flew away  
  
Prince Zerith: ...  
  
Act 2: King's Castle  
  
King Tresaow: Good afternoon, my son.  
  
Prince Zerith: Father, how can I lift a girl from total destruction?  
  
King Tresaow: My son, there is no possible way that everything can change, but remember, love conquers all.  
  
Prince Zerith: Whatever...  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Messenger: Help! Help! Her Highness is missing!  
  
Prince Zerith: Princess Querie is missing?  
  
Messenger: Yes, I think so.  
  
Wizard: Save her, Zerith.  
  
Prince Zerith: Where could she have gone?  
  
Wizard: Probably in the Mt. Despair!  
  
Prince Zerith: But isn't the great...  
  
Wizard: I know. The great God of Darkness, Valazere is in there, but using your love, you can save her, Zerith.  
  
Prince Zerith: But...  
  
King Tresaow: Don't be a coward, Zerith!  
  
Prince Zerith: Okay.  
  
~Foot of Mt. Despair~  
  
Prince Zerith: I can do this.  
  
A person in a black outfit came to Zerith and attacked him.  
  
?: What are you doing here? Don't you know this is my home? You are not worthy to approach me. I am the Darkness God, Valazere. Leave at once or I shall kill your princess.  
  
Prince Zerith: NO!  
  
A red light filled the place and attacked Valazere. However, Valazere held up his hand and absorbed the attack.  
  
Valazere: Cheap Shot, human! Do you think that attack would work against me? Alternatively, are you forgetting who I am?  
  
Prince Zerith: Give me my princess, Valazere!  
  
Valazere: You are not worthy of her. You can't have her, prove your worthy!  
  
Prince Zerith: I am, because...I...I...I love her!  
  
Valazere disappeared in a red light.  
  
Valazere: You can't do this to me! This isn't the end, I am immortal.  
  
A small light came from the top of the mountain, then transformed into Princess Querie.  
  
Princess Querie: Zerith! You saved me from the hand of that Valazere!  
  
Prince Zerith: I guess I did.  
  
Prince Querie: I...love you Zerith.  
  
~KISS~  
  
Narrator: So, the two were finally married and lived happily ever after.  
  
~THE END~ 


	5. Tricks and Jelousy

Chapter 5, "Tricks and Jealousy"  
  
Kaithae: That was fun. C'mon lets go.  
  
Cloud: Okay then.  
  
Kaithae and Cloud walked to the Round Square, which they bumped with a girl wearing a hooded cloak.  
  
Girl: I can't believe you, Cloud. You actually did that. I'm never going to forgive you...goodbye forever...  
  
Kaithae: Tifa, is that you?  
  
Girl: Good guess, goodbye you two. Live happily ever after.  
  
Tifa ran out of the Gold Saucer  
  
Kaithae: Tifa, wait!  
  
Tifa: I'm sorry, Kaithae.  
  
Cloud: ...  
  
Kaithae: Cloud, chase her!  
  
Cloud: ...no...  
  
Kaithae: What is wrong with you?  
  
Cloud: Nothing!  
  
Kaithae: You love her, I know it. I know I am in the middle of your relationship. I shouldn't be, but you made me!  
  
Cloud: From the start, you were in the middle of it. Isn't it obvious? I like you! That's why I have been so nice to you and I have been so angry with Tifa.  
  
Kaithae: So then, if you love me there is no reason to dump Tifa! Get out of my life Cloud...  
  
Cloud: I won't!  
  
Kaithae: Then I'll walk out of your life. Goodbye, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Kaithae, no!!!  
  
Athen came in the Round Square  
  
Cloud: Athen...  
  
Athen: What did you do?  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Athen: I saw Tifa crying outside and I saw Kaithae going with her.  
  
Cloud: I'm a failure.  
  
Athen: Two girls at one stone?  
  
Cloud: Yeah.  
  
Athen: You must chase them, Cloud. Prove to them that you love them. Chose Cloud, which do you want, my sister or Tifa?  
  
Cloud: I want...your sister.  
  
Athen: My sister wants you to be with Tifa. Make her happy by going with Tifa.  
  
Cloud: ...okay...  
  
Cloud went out to chase Tifa. However, Tifa rode with Kaithae in the Sarinia. Cloud piloted the Highwind himself. He tried to chase the Sarinia but the Sarinia was at level five warp. Cloud took the speakers and contacted the Sarinia.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, I'm sorry!  
  
Tifa: It's too late, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Tifa, I love you!  
  
Tifa: I don't care.  
  
Cloud: I'm not going to let you walk out of my life!  
  
Tifa: Oh, yeah? Why won't you?  
  
Cloud: If you walk out of my life, I will be unhappy.  
  
Tifa: Then if that's the case, I'll just die out of your life!  
  
Cloud: Tifa, no!  
  
Tifa: Goodbye...  
  
Kaithae: She's gone, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: No...I do love you, Tifa.  
  
Kaithae: Are you sure you love her?  
  
Cloud: Yes, I am.  
  
Kaithae: I don't believe you! If you loved Tifa, you wouldn't love me!  
  
Cloud: I made a mistake.  
  
Kaithae: Then why didn't your say sorry?  
  
Cloud: Because at that time, I still loved you.  
  
Kaithae: How about now?  
  
Cloud: ...I don't know...  
  
Kaithae: Tell me Cloud, tell me you don't love me.  
  
Cloud: I cannot.  
  
Kaithae: Then you don't love Tifa.  
  
Cloud: Okay. I don't like you Kaithae.  
  
Kaithae: That's better. Tifa will be happy.  
  
Tifa: Hi, Cloud!  
  
Cloud: Tifa? Is that you?  
  
Tifa: Yeah.  
  
Cloud: I thought you died.  
  
Tifa: No, I just pretended to be.  
  
Cloud: You two tricked me!  
  
Tifa & Kaithae: Ha, ha, ha, ha, Cloud is tricked!  
  
Cloud: Girls... 


	6. The New Earth, the end, for now

Chapter 6, "The New Earth, the end"  
  
A few nights after that, they explored more of the world and found it good.  
  
Kaithae: It reminds me a few more of Earth.  
  
Athen: Yeah.  
  
Kaithae: Even though, we didn't get to see Earth, I still feel that this is the Earth.  
  
Athen: You're right.  
  
Cloud: Athen, Kaithae there is a huge asteroid about to hit our planet!  
  
Kaithae and Athen came out to check out the asteroid. Indeed, it was true it was an asteroid.  
  
Kaithae: Oh no, what are we going to do?  
  
Athen: Cloud, gather as many people as you can and we'll evacuate.  
  
Cloud: Help us Athen.  
  
Athen: Okay.  
  
Cloud and Athen gathered some people and took them to the Sarinia.  
  
Kaithae looked at the asteroid.  
  
Kaithae: You are the same one that destroyed my home! I won't let you destroy this one!  
  
The asteroid was going into the atmosphere. It was now burning.  
  
Kaithae: ...I won't give up on this one. This is Cloud's home. This is Gaia. This is...the new earth! GO AWAY!  
  
As Kaithae shouted, golden wings filled Gaia and were then protected from the asteroid. However, the asteroid was too strong. It destroyed the wings.  
  
Kaithae: NO! You will never win. This is my new home! I won't give up! I will be the shield of this destruction. Though I may lose my life, I will protect this new earth!  
  
Kaithae's body shone. She grew red wings.  
  
Kaithae: Stop, you asteroid!  
  
The moment she had said that, the asteroid exploded, but then the impact was strong. She sacrificed herself for the sake of Gaia.  
  
Athen: Kaithae!  
  
Kaithae: I can...do this...  
  
Athen: Kaithae, don't die!  
  
Kaithae: I won't.  
  
Kaithae was in sight once again. She smiled and her smile reflected upon Gaia. It was a heroic thing she did. Gaia was the new earth, that's for sure.  
  
Kaithae: This is for Earth! Now I build the spirits of those who died in Earth here. This is their home now.  
  
The end! This is my second fic. However, you might find it less interesting than my first one. Please R&R! [Rukawafan@msn.com] mail me! 


End file.
